Our Time Flows as One
by Dark DeathGuN
Summary: A LucinaxRobin fic. The story starts from when Lucina revealed herself to be Chrom's daughter from the future. Some spoilers if you haven't finished the game or plan on playing Awakening.
1. The Mysterious Marth

"That's the last of them. Gods I thought it might nev-"

"Chrom, look out!"

"Huh?! Ah!"

"Father, no!"

A girl dashed in courageously protecting the one she called "father" from an assassination attempt. Failing, the assassin fled.

"Thank the gods you're safe!" It was revealed that the voice came from the woman who called herself "Marth"; the heroic king of old. This mysterious being appeared two years ago when the Risen started attacking. She came to their aid that time and also the night that Emmeryn was to be assassinated. After the war against Plegia was won, the mysterious person was not seen up until now.

"...You called me 'Father.'" Chrom said bemused.

"Did I? I...Perhaps we might speak privately?" Marth said a bit flustered.

"Perhaps we should, yes." Chrom replied sternly.

Robin watched as his best friend and the mysterious person called "Marth" disappeared from his sight.

Overhearing their exchange was quite something. The tactician could not come to grips with what had just unfolded.

"Logically there is no way that she is Chrom's daughter. Unless... Hm... No there's no way. I cannot wrap my head around this one, I will have to standby here until they both return."

"Robin?"

"Yes Sumia?"

"Who was that women Chrom just disappeared with?"

 _Oh gods. This is a bad scenario for Chrom to be in. Disappearing into the forest with a mysterious girl. I will not be able to explain the current situation to her_.

"Sumia you see-"

As Robin started, Sumia picked up a flower, tearing its petals muttering, "He loves me, he loves me not..."

Robin let out a sigh, "Chrom please hurry on back."

As he finished saying that, Chrom and Marth were in sight. Marth with enough evidence visible on her face to indicate that she was crying.

"Chrom?" Robin asked when they were within earshot.

"Hmm? Oh, Robin. What is it?"

"Well we leave you with Marth for a minute and you come back with her crying. This is how ill rumors are born."

Sumia still picking petals off of innocent flowers repeating, "He loves me, he loves me not..."

"Sumia? Why in the gods' name are you shredding those poor flowers?"

"*sniffs* You brought... HER! Am I not good enough *sniif sniff*"

"Can we tell her, Lucina?"

"Of course."

"Lucina?" Robin and Sumia both said in confusion.

Lucina showed both of them the brand in her left eye. She explained how she comes from a different time, a time that has yet to occur in the present line. How history took a dark turn for the worst. She also explained how she got back to the past, with the help of the divine dragon Naga.

"So that's it! The divine dragon is the only one capable of such a feat! I wouldn't have expected that she had a role to play in this. Fascinating." Robin muttered.

"There he goes again," Chrom sighed.

There was an awkward silence between Sumia and Lucina mainly due to the initial misunderstanding.

Sumia, breaking the silence, asked, "Are you really my daughter?"

"I swear on my life."

"You grow up... Er, grew up to be so strong... So beautiful..."

"Thank you... Sumia."

"You don't want to call me Mother?"

"I... thought you might mind."

"Of course not. You are the daughter that I love more than anything in the world! You may not be the little Lucina back at the castle, but you still are my daughter."

"*Sniff* Oh, Mother..."

Sumia hugged Lucina tight as she started to cry once again. Feeling the warmth and love of the mother she lost, she cried even harder.

"That's the sound of overdue tears," Robin remarked.

"Shh... You're ruining this beautiful moment between mother and daughter," Chrom said.

"Sorry..."

* * *

After, Lucina and her story was introduced to the rest of the Shepherds.

"To think that I, Virion, fall at the hands of monsters. Inconceivable!"

"This is grave indeed. I fail as a knight."

"That's not true Frederick. I'm sure that your future self did his utmost in order to protect his liege," Chrom assured him.

"Your words are too kind milord," he said showing a bit of disappointment in himself.

"To think... that we all die... What kind of opponent were we up against?" Sully said.

"Pfft. A dragon is no match for the Vaike! Now that we know what we're up against, I'm gonna start training right now! Minerva! Let's spar!"

"That it is not the best course of action Vaike. Minerva will tear your limbs apart," Cherche said smiling.

Vaike's interest in sparring faded away as Cherche warned him about the consequences.

"Everybody, listen up!" Chrom shouted, "Sure we all died in the future. But! We can still change it! In order to shift the tides of the future, we must first temper our own future. However, if anyone wishes to withdraw knowing what will happen, you may leave. I will not force anyone to fight a battle that they do not wish to participate in."

No one moved an inch.

"Thank you. Thank you for your bravery. You honor me with your fealty. That is all."

"You did good," Robin told him.

"Thanks. I was sure that one of them would leave."

"That's how much faith they have in your power Chrom."

"Thank you my friend but, truly, you are the one we all trust. Your tactics each and every battle have gotten us so far."

"Where to next Father?" Lucina asked.

"We are heading towards the ports of Regna Ferox. We will depart for Valm in a matter of weeks but first, we must prepare."

On their way back to Regna Ferox, they ran into a band of bandits. The shepherds prepared for battle. Robin dishing out orders for everyone to carry while making short work of some bandits.

Robin noticed one issue; he had ordered Lucina to pair up with their new recruit, Henry, but seemed to have flat out ignored the idea. Instead she ran into a large group of bandits, executing them. She had defeated them swiftly and came out with no injuries. Everybody was amazed on how well she wielded Falchion and praised her.

"Now this, this could prove to be troublesome..." Robin said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

* * *

When they had reach the docks, they set up camp and started preparing all the necessary supplies for their voyage.

"Yo, Chrom!" Basilio said as he entered the docks along with Flavia.

"Hey Basilio, you getting ready as well?"

"Of course! In these times of peace I think I've gotten rusty."

"Even if you weren't, you would still lose to me," Flavia remarked.

"Heh, you wish lady."

"Khan Basilio and Khan Flavia..." Lucina said as she approached them.

"Hm? Who is this beauttiful lady Chrom?"

"She's my daughter," Chrom said a bit irritated.

"Your daughter? What are you talking about Chrom? Your daughter's still a baby. Has Gangrel's madness gotten to you?" Flavia asked.

"There's an explanation for this," Lucina explained.

And so Lucina told them about her story and her objective.

"Hm... Intriguing." Flavia said.

"That sounds way too complicated for someone like me to understand," Basilio stated.

"Well, yeah, you're just an oaf," Flavia mocked.

"Got that right," he answered picking some earwax out of his ear, "by the way, where's Robin?"

"He's busy preparing a strategy on how to counter the Valmese when they will intercept us on the ocean. Here take a look." Chrom opened the entrance of the tent slightly in order for the two Khan's to snag a quick peek. Robin was sitting down at his desk reading books on Naval warfare, thinking about what action to take if he were them.

"He's really into it," Basilio whispered.

"When he's like this, it's best not to disturb him. Basilio and I came to see how you Ylisseans were faring. Now we must return to the capital and assemble our men as well."

"Understood. May speed be at your sides."

The two Khans departed for the capital for Regna Ferox leaving Chrom with his daughter.

"Father?"

"Hm?"

"If I may, I would like to spar with you. I figure that it would be good training for me so that I may prove to be more helpful on the battlefield."

"I see, a commendable request. But I am busy. If you don't mind, I can assign you a sparring partner."

"Who may this be?"

"Head to the training grounds, they will meet you there."

"Understood."

* * *

Lucina waited for her partner to show up by practicing on the dummy's. Her lunges always aim for the vital points on her enemies while her slashes did not use any unnecessary movements.

"You learned well from your Father didn't you?"

Lucina looked up to see who it was. To her surprise, it was her father's second-in-command and her uncle; Frederick.

"Your father told me you were looking for a sparring partner."

"That is correct."

"Am I suitable enough milady?"

"Most definitely," Lucina grinned.

They did not wield their weapons that see the battlefield, just simple wooden weapons. Frederick's horse was watching from the sidelines as its master took his battle stance.

There was silence. The two were on guard to see who would make the first move. Lucina dashed towards him and her speed caught him by surprise. When he was within her sword's reach, she swung from her low angle. Frederick jumped back to dodge it and lunged at Lucina. Parrying his sword up, she then followed up with a downwards slash but stopped before hitting him. Normally, it would slice through enemies' chest.

"Wonderful. Your swordsmanship is truly extraordinary."

"You were holding back on me weren't you Uncle?"

"Uncle huh... I will need to get used to that. But no, I was not holding back. You were too swift for my body to react."

"You could've easily countered me in the end, but you just stood there."

"If it really bothers you that much, shall we continue?"

"Let's."

"Alright then, have at you!"

* * *

The next morning, everybody was eating at the makeshift dining room, more of a dining tent. Everybody except one. Their trustworthy tactician was nowhere to be found.

"I'll go take a look," Chrom told them. When he got to Robin's tent, he opened it up and found Robin still reading on Naval warfare.

"Robin? It's breakfast."

"Oh, Chrom? I'll be there in just a sec," Robin said as he turned to face Chrom.

"Gods Robin! Your eye bags are huge!"

"Huh? Is it really that bad?"

"Yes! Did you not rest?"

"I was reading all these books but I can't seem to find a sound way in order to permeate their massive fleet."

"You need to worry about yourself first. If you were to die because you're not getting any sleep while trying to find a way for us not to die, that would be unfortunate. Your health comes first, then you can worry about us."

"If you say so Chrom... But we're departing in a week!"

"I'm sure you'll come up with something by then or, at least, before we are greeted with their might. Here, come get some food first then take a nap."

"Understood," Robin said wearily as he stood up. He kept trying to force his heavy eyes to stay open a little further. In the dining tent, everybody commented on his eyes bags in amusement.

"Haah..." Robin sighed as he lied down on his sleeping bag, "I guess I'll continue after getting some rest." He closed his eyes and had a well needed nap.

When he woke up, it was already evening.

"Did no one bother to wake me up...?" he said in disbelief, "Hopefully they got some stuff done without me."

Not knowing what else to do, he head towards the water. He walked along the pier glancing as the sun set into the horizon. As he continued, he spotted a blue haired princess gazing as well.

"Hey Lucina," the tactician greeted.

"Hello Robin."

As he sat beside her, they both stared into the horizon.

"The ocean is so vast, it takes most of the world's space."

"I never got to see the ocean before," Lucina started, "I was always fighting in cities, never near the shores. This is also my first time seeing the sun set into the horizon. I never knew it would be so majestic."

"The ocean is also a beautiful blue. Reminds me of the blue on your hair."

Lucina took a second to take in what Robin said.

"Are you saying you think my hair is appealing? " she asked embarrassed.

Robin, also taking in what he had just told her, replied, "Oh no! Well... Er... Yes, but I didn't mean to appear like I was trying to court you! Sorry for the misunderstanding..."

Lucina giggled seeing a flustered Robin.

"You usually appear to be so calm. I didn't think you'd have this kind of side to you," Lucina stated still giggling.

"Same goes for you..." Robin said as he sighed, "this is the first time I've ever seen you smile or show some emotion."

"It's because I don't have the liberty to express these emotions all the time. I must harden myself and defeat anyone who stands in my Father's path."

"I see. You love Chrom a lot, huh?"

"Of course. Well, I really must get going now. Father may be wondering where I went," she stood up and was on her way.

She then stopped and turned around.

"Hm?" Robin said wondering what she was doing.

Smiling, she said, "Oh, and Robin? Thank you for spending time with me."

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this fic.** **I've really been wanting to make a LucinaxRobin fanfic but never had any real intent on doing so. Hopefully you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	2. The Valmese Navy

The night before setting out for Valm, Robin was still at a loss.

"What must I do? What must be done in order to assure everyone's safe arrival into Valm?"

He let out a deep sigh. For the past week, Robin was not able to think of a way to pierce through the solid defense of the Valmese Navy.

"Hopefully the Gods grant me a hint in order to aid me in this dilemma," Robin groaned to himself.

"Robin? What are you doing still awake? Tomorrow we depart for Valm," Chrom said as he walked into Robin's tent.

"Well we still have a week and a half until we reach the shores of Valm. This means I still have a bit more time to think of a way to make onto the shore."

"Good point. But remember what I told you last week, you have to take care of your health."

"I know Chrom. Thanks for worrying about me."

"Anytime, friend. Go get some rest. Tomorrow we depart at 5 a.m. sharp."

"Understood, Chrom."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Robin replied.

He definitely has gotten better sleep the past week, but his bad habits of staying up late are still there.

"I guess I'll call it a day," he said.

As he blew out his lamp, the darkness that surrounded his tent eventually lead the light to a new day.

Robin was awoken by the sound of people hustling and rushing. He remembered it was time to depart and got ready to meet with Chrom and Frederick. When he saw them, the two Khans and their ships were there ready to depart as well.

"Everything ready?" Robin asked.

"Oh, hey Mr. Sleepyhead," Chrom said jokingly.

"Haha," Robin said flatly.

"Everything is ready to depart. We just need to pack the tents."

"Alright, I will go pack mine up right now," Robin announced.

"Better hurry, you and Vaike are the last ones to do so."

"Huh?! You guys packed already?!"

"Did you not notice the lack of tents when you came here? Perhaps you still lack sleep Robin," Chrom said.

"I really am in need of rest…"

Robin went to pack his tent while all the other Shepherds were on board waiting. A few minutes later, Robin and Vaike appeared with their packed in their storage.

"Now! Let us depart!" Chrom commanded as their ship left the port which was followed by many other ships.

As Robin made his way to Chrom's quarters, he saw Lucina once again gazing at the ocean.

"Fascinating, huh?" Robin asked.

"Oh, Robin. I didn't see you there. I agree, it really is a different world. The smell of the ocean which is carried through the blowing winds, I have never experienced it before."

"I'm glad you appreciate it. Well, enjoy the ride," Robin said as continued heading towards his destination.

"I will, thank you."

"Milord, if Robin is unable to find a strategy by the time we get there, we will definitely be executed at sea."

"Do you think I do not know that? Even though I know the consequences, I put my full trust and faith in Robin, he always pulls through."

"If you say so milord."

"Thank you."

"Chrom," Robin said as he opened the door.

"Ah, Robin. Frederick was just talking about you."

"Haha, I have a feeling it was about how worried he is if I don't come up with a strategy in time. Right?"

"You are not wrong Robin. I have full confidence in your tactics. But this time, it seems close to impossible to breakthrough such ironclad defense," Frederick told Robin.

"Iron… That's it! Iron!" Robin exclaimed.

"Iron? What about iron?" Chrom asked.

"I will tell you whence we arrive near the fleet." He said as he exited the room leaving the two dumbfounded and a bit confused.

"Haha!" Chrom laughed.

"Milord?"

"What did I tell you Frederick? Robin will pull through."

"Even I must admit, the fire in his eyes shone brightly."

"Right?" Chrom said in agreement.

* * *

At the mess hall, Robin was sitting by himself working on how to make his plan work.

"Flavia was right… Plegia _did_ provide us with an abundance of oil. I could make use of this."

"May I sit here?" He heard a voice ask. When he looked up it was Lucina.

"Yes, of course."

After Lucina sat down, Robin was too caught up in making his plan work that Lucina was there watching him as she ate.

Noticing the continuous gaze, he finally addressed it, "Is there anything I could do for you? Out of the people you could have sat with, you chose to sit with me."

"I just felt like you would want some accompany."

Robin sighed. He could tell that this princess lacked social skills.

"Is it possible that you're too shy to sit with the other Shepherds?"

"T-that's a possibility."

"Let me take a guess, the people that you are comfortable with among the Shepherds are: Chrom, Sumia, Frederick and Lissa. Correct?"

Lucina remained silent.

"The fact that they are not present at the moment gives one more option. Me."

 _I can't say I blame her. I did approach her a couple of times._

"I am truly sorry." she said, "If my presence disturbs you, I will take my business elsewhere."

Robin saw that she felt guilty and bit sad. Perhaps he was a bit too harsh on her.

Sighing, he said to her, "I guess you could stay. I could always continue later," he said gathering all his papers and reached for his food.

Lucina grinned and continued to eat.

"Lucina?"

"Yes Robin?"

"I understand that you just came into the Shepherds but, I want you to know that bonds are a really important thing. I suggest going around meeting them and finding more about them."

"… I will consider it. Thank you."

"Anytime."

 _I'm sorry Robin but I cannot do that. One of these people here, one of them is my Father's murderer!_

"Thanks for the food. Well Lucina, I must return to my chambers to continue planning. Remember what I told you."

"Right."

* * *

"Alright everyone, we are approaching the Valmese fleet. I will now have Robin explain what his strategy that took so long to think up, consists of," Chrom said.

The two Khans and a selected few soldiers were chosen to board the mothership of their own fleet to listen to what Robin had cooked up.

"This oughta be interesting," Basilio whispered to Flavia.

"Shhh, listen carefully."

"As you know, their fleet is like an iron shield. It's very hard to permeate but- it is not impossible. I thank Frederick for giving me the analogy of an ironclad defense. The best course of action that I have come up with is to melt the iron."

"Melt the iron? You do know that it's not actually iron, right?" Basilio stated confused.

"Melt it…? I get it!" Flavia exclaimed in fascination.

"That's right, with the amount of oil we have, we will set fire to our own ships!"

Everybody listening was stunned. The crowd either thought Robin was incredibly stupid, or absolutely mental.

"Are you delirious?! What good will it do if we board a blazing ship?!" Basilio shouted.

"I didn't say we will set fire to our ship while we still are onboard. Instead, we spread oil around selected ships. The impact on the Valmese will spark the oil causing flames to spread. Even the sea itself will be on fire. But before the oiled ships charge in, the Shepherds will first take down their Commander."

No one said a word. They were astounded by the plan.

"Well, I know better than to question Robin. Especially not when he has that look in his eyes. Gods save us from what he's cooked up this time- let's just hope it's not us!" Basilio yelled.

"Heh… So much has changed since we found you that day, lying in the open field... Hard to believe you determine the fate of our entire army now...our entire people. Destiny has a strange way." Chrom said to Robin.

"No, Chrom. Not destiny."

"What?"

"We're not just mere pawns of some scripted fate. I believe that… that we're much more."

"How do you mean?"

"There's something between us all. Something that keeps us together… Like…invisible ties, connecting us. Giving us strength. _WE_ forged these ties. _WE_ strengthen them. If we preserve them, or break them, it will be by our choices, not some 'destiny'."

"Hah! I think all the planning and the salty air has gotten to your head, Robin!"

"All right, all right-that's enough philosophy for one day… Let us discuss the details of the plan."

"Now then, everyone! You heard the man! Look lively, we have work to do!" Chrom shouted.

"Yessir!"

* * *

"Captain Ignatius!"

"What is it?"

"Intruders!"

"How many of those rats?!"

"We don't know, sir! But we do know there is only one ship."

"One ship against three of ours? They're either very brave or very stupid... Either way, their bodies will float on the long sea before the day is done. Prepare for battle!"

* * *

"There it is, milord. Their flagship."

"Ready? Let's go!" Chrom shouted as the three ships closed in on them and boarded their ship.

Everybody paired up with their most trusted friends or with their lovers. Robin then ordered everybody to go to one out of the three ships to rout the foes onboard. Lucina followed her father onto the flagship, fighting alone, she made short work of the first two enemies allowing Robin and the selected Shepherds to continue through the flagship.

"Henry, what are you doing? Back Lucina up!"

"I'm sorry, Robin. She said I would only slow her down and left me here."

"Ugh… That girl… Alright! Stick with me!"

"Roger!"

Robin usually fought alone, mainly so that no one would interrupt him as he changed the plans according to the flow of the battle. A few knights stood in their way as they ran through the ship.

"Henry! Attack with me!" Robin yelled as both Henry and Robin casted their magic.

"Sumia! Archers approaching! Switch with me!" Chrom told her.

"Understood!"

Chrom deflected the oncoming arrows as he slayed the two snipers.

"Hah!" Lucina grunted as she slew a sword master.

"Impressive Lucina," Chrom complimented her.

"Thank you, Father."

"Watch out!" Sumia yelled.

As Robin and Henry finished with the knights, he saw that an assassin snuck up and lunged for the kill.

"Kellam! Now!" He said as Kellam jumped in to guard Lucina. Lucina then followed up with a slash through the chest.

Chrom and Robin gave a sigh of relief.

"I-I thank you," she said hesitantly to the gentle giant.

"The real person you should be thanking is Robin. He told me to stick near you and to guard you if something were to happen."

"Really?" she asked astounded looking at the tactician.

Robin took notice of the young princess' glare and told her, "I knew you were gonna wind up in a dangerous situation if you were going into combat solo. That's why I asked Kellam to do this favor knowing that you wouldn't take notice of him. By the way, where'd he go?"

"I'm right in front of you!" he yelled.

"…"

"Now, let us confront the general at the end of this ship," Robin said glaring at Ignatius.

"Arrogant pup! The seas are my home, and they will be you grave!" he yelled lunging at Chrom.

Sumia managed to pick him up beforehand and they were soaring through the sky.

"Just as planned," Robin said with a smirk.

"What?"

"I knew if we left Chrom in front of you, you would try your chance at claiming royalty for a promotion. But, what you didn't seem to notice were the tomes Henry and I possess."

"Rrngh! Thoron and Nosterafu!"

"Haha! Begone!" Henry yelled smiling as a dark aura wrapped around Ignatius, binding him followed by a beam of lightning.

"Strike me down, and ten will take my place… You…have…lost!" Ignatius uttered his last words.

"Robin! Their general has fallen! I'm giving the signal! All appointed ships, change course! Head right at them! Ramming speed!" Chrom shouted.

"Remind me again why this is a good idea," Gaius sighed on the ship appointed to him.

"Hehe… isn't it exhilarating, darling?" Tharja smiled wickedly.

"Yea, yea…"

"…Gods and thunder! Any second now!" Stahl yelled.

"Cherche!" Virion yelled.

"Be quiet, darling. We must concentrate on getting the right timing."

"Can't we just fly?!"

"We must not abandon our comrades. If you insist, Minerva will fly you by yourself if need be."

"Oh gods no! Don't leave me alone with her!"

"Then stay by me, darling." Cherche said smiling.

"Chrom! We're right on top of them!" Robin yelled.

"NOW! JUUUMP!"

"The sea itself is on fire!" Lissa yelled in awe.

"It worked! It worked!" Frederick yelled cheerfully.

"And you doubted Robin, pfft."

"I never doubted Robin in the slightest." Frederick said earning a glare from Robin.

"Only you could hatch such a brilliant scheme, Robin." Flavia told Robin.

"We may have won the day, but the war still looms. Full speed for Valm!" Chrom commanded.

* * *

"Lucina."

"Oh, Father. What is it you need?"

"I've been wanting to ask you this for quite some time."

"What is it, Father?"

"...Do you know how I die?"

"Only rumors... I was told you fell in a great battle, fought to sway your destiny. ...And that you were murdered- betrayed by someone dear to you."

"I see..." Chrom said staring into the distance of the sea at night, reflecting on her words. "thank you. Sorry for bothering you at this time, Lucina."

"Anytime, Father."

 **Chapter two done! Thanks for reading once again, I'm having a blast writing this. Until next time.**


End file.
